The Doctor's Surprise
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Rose was sucked into her undead but not father's world, leaving behind the Doctor. He's come back; the Doctor has but only for a simple 2 minute goodbye. Rose needs him. She has a surprise.


**Doctor's Surprise **

**Summary: **Rose was sucked into her undead but not father's world, leaving behind the Doctor. He's come back; the Doctor has but only for a simple 2 minute goodbye. Rose needs him. She has a surprise.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _**Doctor Who**_. Though I have been watching the show and what a _great _show it is! I'm not sure if the 9th Doctor is my favorite or the 10th…. -.- *sigh* I'm starting to like the 10th now, and man is he _cute_! Anyway, back to the disclaimer, I will NEVER own _**Doctor Who**_, though I'm gonna play for awhile right now. ;)  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>I would just LOVE some feedback, good, bad, _all of it! _Please, as it is my first _**Doctor Who **_fanfic, I'd love some points of view on it so….please?  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Doctor/Rose ALL THE WAY!

**Now enjoy :)**

~ooOoo~

Rose knew she loved the Doctor; it was clear when she lost him the first time. She couldn't get it through her mind, _he was gone_. Then to make things much harder on her, she met this new guy who now was "the Doctor". He was cute, sure, but he wasn't _her _Doctor.

She had to be strong. And then, he saved her. He showed that there were still parts of her Doctor and she fell in love with the idea that he could still be. She just wanted her Doctor back, but didn't push. This Doctor was kind, and he was sweet. He made many jokes and was still very smart. He was always there, protecting her.

That was why when they had gotten away from the Daleks which had ended in her killing the God of all Daleks because _she _was Bad Wolf, had also in a way, killed her Doctor. He had taken the power from her, killing himself— however in a way not. He just switched into another body, another man…another Doctor.

So once the new Doctor saved her enough, she couldn't bare the thought of losing this one too— so what do you do? Well, Rose did the only thing she could think of.

She slept with him.

Sure Jackie— her mum wouldn't be happy because she "cheated" on Micky which wasn't true, Micky had moved on from _her_. And yet in the end, she lost her Doctor anyway.

Her undead not so father, Pete, saved her right before she died. She could still hear the Doctor screams of her name, "ROSE!" and it brought shivers to her body. She had nightmares, wishing there was something else she could have done— but nothing could be done now. She didn't have the TARDIS. So she felt like she was going to die, no more Doctor….what could she have out of life now?

And then….

Her dreams were the call of her name….

"Rose….Rose….Rose…"

She had to find him! The Doctor was calling her!

Rose told her mom and Pete, even Micky listened. And so, they went in search of the voice, of the doctor. When they finally came to where the voice was, she was saddened to say….the Doctor and the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. _Was it all a lie? Please no….Doctor! _She thought heartbrokenly.

Her family of mom, Pete and Micky stayed by the jeep, they knew she needed to be alone.

She walked along the beach, thinking when she saw him. She started to run to him, not caring if she was crazy, it was her Doctor! "Are you there, really there Doctor?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

She laughed forcefully. "You look like a ghost!"

"Oh one moment," the Doctor winked. He held out his hand, though in the TARDIS pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at a point which made him look more human.

Tears form in her eyes. "Can I hug you?"

He shook his head, "Only a picture."

"Oh…" She said softly, almost hurt.

"Where did the link come out?" the Doctor asked, staring at Rose. He'd missed her.

She laughed, "Norway," she replied.

She said the name however the Doctor looked worried, "Dalek?"

She laughed. "Da-_link_, it means Bad Wolf." She laughed again and looked away. He chuckled with her. "How…how long do we got?"

"About 2 minutes," the Doctor said sadly.

She had tears in her eyes, as she shifted. "I don't even know what to say!"

They both laughed, but it was fake- both knew it too. The Doctor looked over her shoulder. "You still have Mr. Micky there."

"There's 5 of us now," Rose added, looking up at him. She had to tell him. "Mum, dad, Micky….and the baby."

He looked surprised, staring at her with these hazel eyes….she melted. "You're not…."

She smiled at him, slowly nodded. "Yeah…."

She looked down at her belly, and so did the Doctor. Now that he looked at it, he could see the form, the curve of it. Pregnant, baby. How could he have had let this happen? "Is it Micky—"

"No," Rose shook her head, "Micky and I— never did do that kind of thing….at least not yet. I told him, I told him I didn't see him like that anymore… I told him I was and still _am _in love with someone else…"

The Doctor stared at her.

"I'm in love with you…Doctor." Rose whispered to him, the wind blowing through her hair as it did to the Doctor as well. He was quiet. "Say something, please!"

"What do you want me to say? Rose, I can't be a part of that baby's life! And I never will, I'll never know—"

"It's a girl…" Rose said softly. "I found out a few days ago…."

The Doctor smiled a little, they were having a little girl? Rose reached into her jacket and pulled out a picture. He blinked, clearly confused. Once he looked at it, as she finished passing it to him, he was shocked. It was gray and messy and he wondered what it was.

"That's our baby, Doctor." Rose said carefully, "Our little girl."

"She's so big…" He whispered. Rose wanted to take his hand, just take it. He looked up. "Thank you."

"No," She said with a small smile, "Thank you. You gave me a reason again to live. You gave me our daughter…"

"I wish I could be with you longer…" The Doctor whispered.

"I'm sure, somehow, some_way_, you'll find me again. You'll find a way back to me. I know you will." Rose smiled at him, wishing so badly she could reach out and touch him. "Goodbye Doctor…"

"Don't say goodbye," he said, "Because goodbye means forever…and I tend to come back to you again so a 'see you later' would be better."

She grinned. "There's my Doctor."

He waved and soon, he was gone again both calling out, "See you later!" because they would; somehow rejoin one another's sides. They had to. They both loved each other. She could almost hear him whispering into her ear, _I love you too… Rose Tyler. _


End file.
